


Don't know who you are, but you seem kinda cute

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU - Highschool, Fluff, M/M, Other than markhyuck the others are only mentioned, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, texting au, there is some description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: In which Mark confesses to his crush over text, or at least so he thoughtOr, Mark accidentally messages Donghyuck and a new friendship is made





	1. Chapter 1

☀️

**Unknown**

Hello, I am a thief and 

I am here to steal your heart !

**Me**

???

**Unknown**

so I know this sounds

weird and all but like

I'm kind of in love with you

**Me**

that's sweet and all but,

who are you ?

**Unknown**

wait,,, are you not

Jungwoo hyung??

**Me**

omg. You like

Jungwoo hyung

**Unknown**

nooo skdkdjshhs

Don't tell him anything

I beg

**Me**

LMAO I'll try to but

first tell me who

you are

**Unknown**

I'm not telling

you my rEaL naMe

**Me**

fine, but at least

tell me something, 

so I can change it from 

unknown to something

**Unknown**

mark.

Call me mark lee

**Me**

ayye cool cool

You can call me Haechan

by the way

**New contact added**  
**"Mark Lee loves Jungwoo"**

**Mark lee loves Jungwoo**

nice to meet you Haechan

**Me**

nice to meet

you too mark lee


	2. Chapter 2

☀️

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

Haechan 

Haechan 

Haechan 

Haechan 

**Me**

omfg WHAT

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

I need help

**Me**

with what?

And can't your friends help you?

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

my friends don't know that I like Jungwoo hyung

**Me**

oh 

Is this about him?

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

yeah

anyways help me

**Me**

what do you need help with ?

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

you seem to be friends with Jungwoo hyung

do you know what kind of movies

he likes to watch?

**Me**

movie???

Did you ask him out

or something ? 

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

I'm going to 

Hopefully he'll say yes

**Me**

he won't

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

huh? Why?

**Me**

he hates going out to movies 

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

so 

should I call him over

to my house??

**Me**

you could, or 

you could go

to his house?

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

hmhmhmhm aight aight I'll do something 

**Me**

okay. Good luck ig

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

i'll be 

needing it :')

**Me**

bye

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

byee

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

☀️

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

Haechan...

**Me**

what?

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

Jungwoo hyung has a boyfriend

and he like told me to piss off

**Me**

ah

so you 

finally met Lucas

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

YOU KNEW?!

**Me**

ofc I did lmao, 

I'm friends with

Jungwoo hyung

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

:(( why didn't you tell me

I feel so embarrassed now

**Me**

it's okay child, you'll

find someone else soon lol 

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

but Jungwoo hyung was special 

**Me**

really, why?

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

he was cute

**Me**

there are so many

other cute people in our school

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

give one example

**Me**

Lee Donghyuck 

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

hmmm idk, I mean

he's not as cute as Jungwoo hyung

**Me**

wdym?!

He's cuter okay

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

Haechan.

Do you like Donghyuck?

**Me**

hUH?

LOL no

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

are you sure?

Omg have you been bro zoned so hard that you're unable to find a way out???

**Me**

no Mark I don't like Donghyuck 

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

Haechan you can be honest with me :'(

**Me**

shutup.

anyways

don't you find any other guy cute

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

there is lee Minhyung

but I can't date him

**Me**

eh? Who? 

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

you don't know him? He's super popular

**Me**

if he was popular

then I would know him

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

that's just 

sad :((

**Me**

why are you so sad

its not as if-

OMG

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

nO

**Me**

YOURE MINHYUNG

IFIEKSKFJ

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

nooooo

**Me**

i can't wait to 

tell Jeno about this

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

what! 

you know Jeno as well?

Dude haechan who are you??

**Me**

just someone who

now knows who you are :}

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

ffs

please don't tell anyone

**Me**

yeah yeah I wont

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

promise me.

**Me**

I promise 

minhyungie

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

ew no

**Me**

anyways ima dip bye bye

**Mark Lee loves Jungwoo**

byee

  
  
  


**Changed contact name 'Mark Lee loves Jungwoo' to 'Minhyungie'**

  
  
  


Donghyuck looked down at his phone, pursing his lips in an attempt to stifle his laughter, but failing in the end. He threw his head back and then brought his attention back to the screen, smiling as he read over the contact name.

"Cute."


	4. Chapter 4

**Minhyungie**

so Haechan,

something weird happened today

  
  


**Me**

really? What was it?

  
  


**Minhyungie**

um I saw

Donghyuck and Jungwoo hyung

like really close

  
  


**Me**

and??

  
  


**Minhyungie**

isn't that weird? 

  
  


**Me**

why would it be weird

  
  


**Minhyungie**

HAECHAN

  
  


**Me**

WHAT?

  
  


**Minhyungie**

I SAW DONGHYUCK

KISS JUNGWOO HYUNGS 

CHEEK. FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT.

  
  


**Me**

Miinhyung 

  
  


**Minhyungie**

yes??

  
  


**Me**

Donghyuck is Jungwoo hyungs

brother. I'm pretty sure it's okay

between them,

since they both are

quite affectionate.

  
  


**Minhyungie**

wait. Since when

did Jungwoo hyung have a brother 

  
  


**Me**

since like forever.

Minhyung, did you like

Jungwoo hyung without

knowing anything about him?

  
  


**Minhyungie**

um

  
  


**Me**

you're such an idiot

you're actually

so stupid lmao

  
  


**Minhyungie**

that's rude :(

  
  


**Me**

you didn't know

Jungwoo hyung had a

boyfriend, a brother,

please don't tell me

that you don't even

know that Jungwoo hyung

is training to be a singer

  
  


**Minhyungie**

he is?? That's sick

**Me**

Minhyung. He's the

representative of his year

group for the singing club.

He's had so many solo performances.

do you live under a rock?

  
  


**Minhyungie**

hey now that's really rude.

okay, why don't

you tell me stuff you know

about your crush Donghyuck?

  
  


**Me**

I don't like Donghyuck

but sure I'll tell you 

stuff about him.

His birthday is on the 

6th of June. He can dance, 

sing, and rap to an extent.

He has dyed his hair multiple

times. Silver and light

brown was his best

  
  


**Minhyungie**

wow.

you really like

Donghyuck huh

  
  


**Me**

I don't

  
  


**Minhyungie**

well, if you like

him Haechan, I can try to talk to him

  
  


**Me**

please don't talk to

Donghyuck, I'm pretty

sure he wouldn't want

to talk to you

  
  


**Minhyungie**

haha, are you sure,

he looked kinda interested

in me when I made eye

contact with him today 

  
  


**Me**

you made eye

contact? When?

  
  


**Minhyungie**

he was waving

at someone behind me,

and we made eye contact then

  
  


**Me**

he was looking at the

person behind you, you idiot

  
  


**Minhyungie**

stop calling me idiot :(

  
  


**Me**

okay idiot

  
  


**Minhyungie**

you're mean

  
  


**Me**

and you're a child.

Anyways I have better things

in life to do, so bye.

  
  


**Minhyungie**

bye byeee

  
  
  


**Changed contact name 'Minhyungie' to 'Idiot'**


	5. Chapter 5

☀️

**Idiot**

so 

  
  


**Me**

what.

  
  


**Idiot**

something amazing

happened to me today

  
  


**Me**

something horrible

happened to me today

  
  


**Idiot**

okay, you can talk

about it, after me tho

  
  


**Me**

whatever, go on

  
  


**Idiot**

so I followed your advice

and spoke to Donghyuck

  
  


**Me**

I told you not to talk to him

  
  


**Idiot**

no, you told me to talk to him 

anyways

so I went to him and

started asking him random things.

At first he looked really

uncomfortable and then just

got more casual

  
  


**Me**

you sure?

  
  


**Idiot**

yeah! And like, we spoke

for like an entire hour in lesson,

and then lunch came so he had to go.

He seemed like a really cool dude, so I understand 

why you'd like him. I approve.

  
  


**Me**

again, I don't like him.

Also, even if I did like someone,

why would I need your approval?

  
  


**Idiot**

because I'm now your guardian

**Me**

what

  
  


**Idiot**

What

Anyways, you were

going to say something???

  
  


**Me**

oh yeah. In school today,

some guy came up to me 

and tried to force a conversation

for a whole hour. 

He even tried to tag along with

me for lunch, but I 

successfully escaped. 

  
  


**Idiot**

oh damn, seems like you

went through the opposite of

what I went through 

  
  


**Me**

yes

  
  


**Idiot**

by the way

  
  


**Me**

??

  
  


**Idiot**

do you think it's weird that Donghyuck

refused to give me his number

  
  


**Me**

maybe he didn't want to

be your friend, he doesn't

really like 'popular guys'

  
  


**Idiot**

so you admit that I'm popular

  
  


**Me**

shutup

  
  


**Idiot**

Haha caught you

ayt I have to go now bye-bye

  
  


**Me**

bye

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

☀️

** _Idiot_ **

_ Donghyuck hit me _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ must've done it _

_ for a good reason _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ I literally just offered _

_ to buy him a donut! _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ well maybe he didn't _

_ want a donut???!! _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ who says no to a donut? _

_ well whatever. _

_ I hate that guy now. _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ ayt, it's not as if he _

_ liked you anyways _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ he likes me? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ He doesn't like you _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ but you just said he does _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ no i-  _

_ Minhyung, are you blind or something? _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ no, but I do have glasses _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ well then wear them _

_ and re read my message. _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ whatever _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ okay. _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ anyways, what were you doing? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ my homework, until _

_ you messaged me _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ you do homework as soon _

_ as you come home??? Don't you eat?? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ no I do eat. My brother _

_ makes me food whilst I do work _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ you have a brother? _

_ How old is he? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ just two years _

_ older than me _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ how old are you ._.? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ a year younger than you  _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ o _

_ your brothers the same age _

_ as Jungwoo hyung. What's his name? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ I'm not telling  _

_ you his name _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ why :( _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ why would I tell you _

_ his name if I haven't even _

_ told you mine yet? _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ haechanie :(( _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ please never call _

_ me that again _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ haechanie _

_ haechanie _

_ omg _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ what? _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ Haechan means sun full, _

_ or fullsun right  _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ yeah and? _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ i'm gonna ask everyone _

_ if they know a fullsun _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ they won't  _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ how are you so sure??? _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ because. They won't. Don't ask  _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ oooooo, I see youre panicking _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ no I'm not _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ Yes you are! Haha, I'm _

_ gonna find out who you are soon  _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ it's still surprising that you  _

_ don't know who am I yet, _

_ but sure, if you think you _

_ can solve it now, go on _

  
  


** _Idiot_ **

_ watch. Tomorrow I will say your real name _

  
  


** _Me_ **

_ we'll see _


	7. Chapter 7

☀️

_ **Me** _

_so?_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_so what??_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_did you find out _

_what my real name is?_

_ **Idiot** _

_Everyone kept saying_

_'fullsun is donghyuck'. A complete_

_waste of my 6 hours of searching_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_lol_

_ also you searched_

_for 6 hours?_

_ **Idiot** _

_yeah! I didn't focus in class_

_since I was sending everyone small_

_pieces of paper, asking them who fullsun is_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_wow_

_you know you're really dumb _

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_hey! I'm older than you. Be nice_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_I would if you were smart_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_it's not as if you're a genius_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_excuse me? I'm the_

  
  


_top student in my year group_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_uh,, no you aren't_

_ **Me** _

_and how would you_

_know that huhh?_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_I know that Donghyuck is the_

_top student, not you lmaooo_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_..._

_I kind of enjoy this_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_enjoy what? _

_ **Me** _

_enjoy watching you be stupid _

_ this is funny_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_um are you okay??_

_ **Me** _

_I'm fine_

_anyways, I have to go now, bye_

  
  


_ **Idiot** _

_bye byee_

_ **Changed contact name 'Idiot' to 'Funny idiot'** _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

☀️

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_I think Donghyuck _

_hates me_

** _Me_ **

_finally you understand_

_that he hates you_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_but why? I've_

_never done anything wrong to him_

** _Me_ **

_maybe its because_

_you're so annoying_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_I'm not annoying :( _

** _Me_ **

_yes you are, you_

_never shut up _

** _Funny idiot_ **

_I always shut up when_

_Donghyuck tells me to_

** _Me_ **

_no you don't_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_you're not even_

_there so how would you_

_know huhhhh_

** _Me_ **

_mark_

_I mean Minhyung_

_you're really stupid_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_you know you can call me mark_

_everyone actually calls me that_

_except for you and Donghyuck_

** _Me_ **

_wait, why do they call you_

_Mark if your names Minhyung_

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_long story short minhyungs my Korean_

_name whereas marks my English_

_name, the one I was born with _

** _Me_ **

_ah, okay_

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_anyways Haechan_

_how was your day?_

** _Me_ **

_the guy that's been_

_trying to become friends_

_with me is still_

_following me around so,_

_not that great _

** _Funny idiot_ **

_ah damn. Want me to help you?_

_I could get rid of this guy _

** _Me_ **

_should I tell you his name?_

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_yeah _

_watch, if you tell me,_

_I can get rid of him by tomorrow_

** _Me_ **

_Okay_

  
_his name's Minhyung_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_oh_

  
_I didn't know there was someone_

_else with the same name as me_

_in our school_

** _Me_ **

_this just made my day _

_thank you Mark, _

_and before you can_

_ruin it bye bye_

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_bye??_


	9. Chapter 9

_ **☀️** _

_ **Funny idiot** _

_Haechan :(_

_ **Me** _

_what is it_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_I'm sad_

_ **Me** _

_why?_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_Donghyuck stopped_

_calling me Minhyung_

_ **Me** _

_and???_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_it sounded nice_

_when he called me that _

_ **Me** _

_that's weird._

_You're weird._

_ **Funny idiot** _

_it isn't weird it's just idmfmsmcmsm_

_his voice is so nice and I like_

_hearing him say my name_

_ **Me** _

_omfg shut up _

  
_that's just really weird now_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_It's not weird!_

_thankfully I have_

_a recording of him saying my name_

_I'm going to have to listen to_

_it every time he says mark to me_

_ **Me** _

_you have a recording?_

_wtf, what kind_

_of creep are you?_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_the kind that_

_manages to do things without_

_others realising _

_ **Me** _

_so you admit the fact_

_that you're a creep_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_i-_

_I'm joking 😭_

_Haechan :((((((_

_ **Me** _

_shutup_

_I'm going to sleep_

_and you should too, it's 1am_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_but I'm sad_

_I want Donghyuck to keep calling_

_me Minhyung and not mark _

_ **Me** _

_istfg_

_bye_

_ **Funny idiot** _

_:(_

_bye_


	10. Chapter 10

_☀️_

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_thank you haechan_

** _Me_ **  
_??_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_I know you told_

_Donghyuck to call me Minhyung again_

** _Me_ **

_oh_

_you're welcome lmao _

** _Funny idiot_ **

_I was genuinely so happy when_

_he called me Minhyung _

** _Me_ **

_you're so weird,_

_I thought you didn't like donghyuck_

  
** _Funny idiot_ **

_he's not too bad :)_

** _Me_ **

_aight whatever_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_also haechan_

** _Me_ **

_yeah?_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_please tell me your name_

  
** _Me_ **

_it's Donghyuck _

** _Funny idiot_ **

_stop lying and_

_just telling me!_

  
** _Me_ **

_well, this was fun, anyways _

_I got auditions so bye_

** _Funny idiot_ **

_auditions ?? For what???_

_Haechan :(_

_haechan come backkk_

_bye :(_


	11. Chapter 11

☀️

_ **Me** _

_ I was auditioning for _

_ a singing contest _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ ooooo you sing??? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ yeah, but I'm _

_ not that good _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot ** _

_ Donghyuck also _

_ sings :)))) _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ okay? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ do you sound _

_ as good as him? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ um, yes _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ impossible. No _

_ one can sound as good as him _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what? You actually _

_ like his singing? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ YES. It's amazing _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh wow thanks _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ why are you saying thanks _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ doesn't matter  _

_ anyways, you should _

_ come see me perform  _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ oh yesssss, _

_ you're finally revealing your identity _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ I've already done it _

_ before but sure _

_ can't wait _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ when's the show again? _

_ **Me** _

_ 5th June _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ ah cool _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ do you know what _

_ happens on the day after it ? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ of course _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what is it then?  _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ it's the last day of term _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ other than that??? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ uh?? It'll be a day of me knowing who you are??? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ it's Donghyuck's birthday _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ OH SHIT _

_ I should get a present _

_ bye _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh :) okay  _

_ bye bye :) _

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

_ ☀️ _

_ **Funny idiot** _

_ do you know who Yeri is? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ yeah why? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ is she dating _

_ Donghyuck? Is Donghyuck  _

_ straight? I thought he was gay? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ huh lmao. Nahhh, they  _

_ aren't dating, and _

_ yes Donghyuck is gay  _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ ah cool good _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ why'd you ask?? _

_ Are you happy that he's single? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ lmao no _

_ just wanted to _

_ update my general knowledge _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ uhmhm sureee _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ shut up :( _

_ anyways _

_ how's your rehearsal been going ? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ pretty good actually _

_ you know the Minhyung _

_ I was talking about _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ yeah _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ he's actually not that bad _

_ he even stayed and helped me  _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ really? That's nice of him  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ yeah :) _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ I did the same with Donghyuck, _

_ but I think he was kinda of annoyed with me _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ why'd you think that??? _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ after everything I said, he would _

_ turn away from me, so I couldn't see his face :(( _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh _

_ don't worry about that lol _

_ anyways, gtg bye bye _

  
  


_ **Funny idiot** _

_ byee haechanie _

_ **Changed contact name 'Funny idiot' to 'Minhyung'** _

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_ ☀️ _

_ **Minhyung** _

_ "yErI iS juSt A FrieNd" _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ ??? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ "DonGHyuCk is GaY" _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what's up with you? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ if they were just _

_ friends then why would Yeri _

_ be all touchy with Donghyuck huh? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ they've always been like _

_ that, ever since they were younger _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ Mhmm reallllyyy _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ yeah  _

_ why do you even _

_ care so much Minhyung? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ Because _

_ I just care _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ mmhmm _

_ sureee it's just that?? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ shut up Haechan  _

_ anyways this cute _

_ guy joined our school. Have _

_ you seen him yet? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh _

_ are you talking about Jaemin ? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ yeahhhh _

_ isn't he adorable _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ lmao, yeah he is _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ should I try to go _

_ for him :/ no one else seems available _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ don't  _

_ I mean, he's already with Jeno _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ what? How? He _

_ literally just joined school today _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ they've been together _

_ before he joined lol _

_ we all used to go to _

_ the same primary school _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ oh _

_ wait you as well? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ yeah  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ anyways im tired _

_ and wanna sleep, I'll talk to you later  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ wait. Have you been _

_ done the homework we _

_ were given in biology today  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ you're in my bio class ?? :> _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ I've always been in it lol  _

_ anyways, whatever.  _

_ Sleep well. Bye _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ bye. _


	14. Chapter 14

_ 🍉 _

_ **Me** _

_ haechannnn _

_ haechannnn _

_ are you still at practice ? _

_ your performance is tomorrow isn't it _

_ can't wait to see you :))) _

_ should I get you a present or something??? _

_ what do you even like? _

_ what's your favourite colour? _

_ also  _

_ I spoke to Donghyuck today and _

_ he looked kind of really stressed. _

_ I couldn't tell him this but he doesn't need to worry _

_ his singing is amazing and I'm sure he'll win the contest thing _

_ no offense to you or anything lmao but _

_ Donghyucks singing is angelic  _

_ his voice is so unique  _

_ anyways, message me as soon as you read this:))) _

  
  


_ **Donghyuck-ie** _

_ lmao don't get me a present  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ you sure ? _

  
  


_ **Donghyuck-ie** _

_ yeah, you don't have to _

_ just being there will be enough ig _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ ;) _

  
  


_ **Donghyuck-ie** _

_ shutup now bye _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ bye bye haechaniiee _

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

_☀️_

_ **Minhyung** _

_cant wait to see you today_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_can't wait for you to see my_

_performance today lol _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_you can't beat_

_Donghyuck tho I'm sorry_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_do you actually like_

_Donghyuck's voice?_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_honestly?_

_I think I like something more_

_than his voice_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_which is???_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_I'll tell you when_

_I meet you today _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_that's annoying _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_oh yeah_

_btw how are things_

_between you and that Minhyung_

_guy now?_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_he's actually really funny_

_and nice to be around_

_at first I thought he was an idiot,_

_but now I think he's pretty cool_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_do you perhaps like him (ㆁωㆁ)_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_I don't like people_

_that easily lol _

_but if I had to like someone,_

_it would most probably be him_

_*someone like him_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_that's cute_

_you're cute haechannie_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_I said stop calling_

_me Haechannie 😠_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_okay but that emoji_

_is so cute_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_tf? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ITS CUTE OKAY_

_Anyways I'm still in class because_

_I don't have the day off like you contest_

_people so I have to go now_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_oh yeah lol_

_bye_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_bye bye :)_

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_☀️_

_ **Minhyung** _

_I didn't see you yesterday :(_

_where were you hiding?_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_I was literally sitting_

_with you Minhyung_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_no you weren't. _

_I bet you were avoiding me_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_i-_

_you know what, idc lmao._

_anyways, got any plans for today??_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_I wanted to ask Donghyuck_

_out for like a day out or something,_

_but then remembered I don't have his number 🤡_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_Donghyuck can come with you _

_where do you want to go??_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_did you ask him for _

_me?? thank you_

_also idk_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_what do you mean _

_you don't know?_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_I'm not sure where_

_Donghyuck would like to go_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_just take him to the ice rink,_

_he's never been there before_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_HE'S NEVER GONE_

_ICE SKATING WTF?_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_idk. just take him there_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_but how would I_

_message him?_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_I'll do it for you_

_now what time_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_6pm?_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ayt_

_place?_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_Paradise Rink???_

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ayt_

_see ya there_

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_wait you're coming?_

_Haechan?_

_HAECHAN!_

_well then :)) see you there _

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_ ☀️ _

_ **Minhyung** _

_ I want to get a _

_ present for a friend. what do I get? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ idk??? what do they like _

_ also how was your _

_ day out with Donghyuck _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ weird things?? _

_ It was GREAT. honestly. _

_ I had so much fun. Donghyuck is _

_ so cute like too cute. _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh okay lmao :) _

_ uhhh?? weird things isn't _

_ quite helpful lol _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ he likes music a lot? _

_ should I get him something _

_ music related? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ I guess you could  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ can you ask Donghyuck _

_ what someone into music would like  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ someone into music would _

_ like idk albums or stuff related _

_ to their favourite artists maybe _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ alright I know what _

_ to get now :) _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ ookay bye ig _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ byeeee. I'll tell you _

_ how it goes tomorrow _

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

☀️

**Minhyung**

ALRIGHT. I DID IT.

  
  


**Me**

did what??

  
  


**Minhyung**

I gave my crush the present I got for him 

  
  


**Me**

wait your crush?? who's your crush 

  
  


**Minhyung**

I'm not exposing myself for the second

time haechanie

  
  


**Me**

i'm not going to tell anyone lol 

  
  


**Minhyung**

NO

  
  


**Me**

okay okay, but what did you get him?

  
  


**Minhyung**

I got him an Exo album, with a sunflower.

he was really confused but accepted it :)))

  
  


**Me**

an Exo album and a sunflower?

  
  


**Minhyung**

yeah, apparently he has a thing for sunflowers

  
  


**Me**

doesn't everyone love sunflowers tho-

  
  


**Minhyung**

I don't

but I will for him 🤧

  
  


**Me**

okay whatever. I have to go now, bye.

  
  


**Minhyung**

bye byee

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck took a deep breath and then locked his phone, his reflection glared back at him as he dug holes into it. He glanced over to his other hand and shook his head with a small smile.

"He's likes me back," Donghyuck chuckled and placed the album and flower that he had gotten onto his table.


	19. Chapter 19

☀️

**Me**

Jeno.

  
  


**Jeno**

Donghyuck.

  
  


**Me**

do you know how Mark 

got my number

  
  


**Jeno**

I gave it 

  
  


**Me**

wait what. why?

  
  


**Jeno**

he asked for it

  
  


**Me**

wait he asked for it? when?

  
  


**Jeno**

a few weeks back. he said

he wanted to tell you something

really important. did he say it to

you then?

  
  


**Me**

uh yeah lmao forget about this

  
  


**Jeno**

?? okay

  
  


**Me**

okay now piss off

  
  


**Jeno**

goodbye to you too

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

☀️

Donghyuck didn't understand this. Mark knew that he was Donghyuck, but had been pretending to not know? It didn't make much sense. Mark had been talking to Donghyuck everyday during school and over the phone as well. They had managed to create a bond between each other and Donghyuck still didn't know what went through his mind.

With a sigh, Donghyuck glanced over at his clock and groaned when he realised it was past midnight. Donghyuck pulled his phone out and decided to confront Mark, if he was awake.

  
  
  


_ **Me** _

_ Mark _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ oh no _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ huh? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ you only call me mark when _

_ youget really serious _

  
  
  


_ **Me** _

_ not really, but anyways _

_ I have a question _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ Yeah?? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ did you actually like _

_ Jungwoo hyung? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I'm sure you know _

_ the answer to that so _

_ why're you asking?  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh _

_ so you did like him _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I mean!!! _

_ I thought I liked _

_ him but I didn't _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ ohh _

_ okay _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ so haechanie, why _

_ are you asking me about this?? _

_ especially now?? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ I just remembered it right _

_ now, so decided to ask _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ Really? at 3am _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ why are you awake _

_ right now? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I was doing some _

_ homework that's due in tomorrow lmao _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ well go to sleep _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I need to finish this though _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ you can do it in the morning. _

_ sleep is good for your health _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ are you trying to _

_ take care of me? 🤧💕 _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ whatever. _

_ just sleep. bye bye _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ bye bye haechaniee _

  
  


Donghyuck placed his phone to the side with a grunt and crossed him arms. "If he knows I'm Donghyuck, then why is he pretending as though he doesn't?"


	21. Chapter 21

🍉

_ **Me** _

_ Jeno _

  
  


_ **Lee Jeno** _

_ what is it mark _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ *hyung _

_ and I wanted to ask if _

_ Donghyuck has spoken to _

_ you about me _

  
  


_ **Lee Jeno** _

_ dude are you and _

_ Donghyuck gonna get together _

_ soon or something? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what? why would _

_ you think that? _

  
  


_ **Lee Jeno** _

_ first you ask me for his _

_ number randomly. then Donghyuck _

_ asks me how you got his number. _

_ and now you're asking me again if _

_ Donghyuck spoke about you  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ wait. does he know that I _

_ know that he's Donghyuck? _

  
  


_ **Lee Jeno** _

_ what? _

_ fam, it's 3:30am. _

_ let me fycking slep. _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ JENO ANSWER ME FIRST _

  
  


_ **Lee Jeno** _

_ the person you are trying to measage _

_ is cursntly alsep. try again later. _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ Jeno wtf.  _

_ whatever. _

_ night. _

_ MESSAGE ME IN THE MORNING. _

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

_ ☀️ _

_ **Minhyung** _

_ Hey Haechan, sup? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ ngl, I don't know how _

_ to reply to sup _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ what? why? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what does sup mean? _

_ last time someone asked me, _

_ I said, "I'm good" only to get _

_ the person to laugh at me _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ sup. as in what's up _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ so would I say  _

_ "nothing much"? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ yes _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ aye, thanks _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ anyways,,, gonna _

_ answer my sup now? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh yeah lol _

_ nothing much, _

_ what bout you? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I'm just stressing _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ why? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ my crush found out _

_ that I was pretending to not know _

_ who they were as I texted them _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ :) _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ that's like- _

_ you're so stupid Minhyung _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ ACTUALLY. you are _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ How am I stupid :(( _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ you thought that I didn't _

_ know who you were this whole time _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ well. _

_ you kept saying that I wasn't Donghyuck and _

_ that I was lying,, EVEN THOUGH I was _

_ telling you everyday  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I was only doing that because _

_ I got too into the "not knowing each other"  _

_ thing that I didn't want to expose myself _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ well why did you message _

_ me saying you thought _

_ I was Jungwoo hyung _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ um _

_ it's kind of embarrassing _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ just tell me _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ well uhhhhh _

_ ufkskxks _

_ I got scared _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what do you mean _

_ by scared?  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ when I messaged you, _

_ I was going to confess my feelings _

_ for you but got a little scared that _

_ you would reject me _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ wait you had feelings for _

_ me this whole time _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ uhhh yeah _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ but we never even met irl _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ we did meet _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what?? when? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I was partnered up with Jungwoo hyung _

_ for a project and _

_ came over to your house. _

_ we spoke for like 10 minutes _

_ before you dipped to your room _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ wait _

_ Minhyung _

_ that was 5 fricking  _

_ years ago wtf _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ haha yeah :)) I've liked _

_ you for a long time _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ oh my god. that's crazy _

_ why did you never _

_ even talk to me? _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ well Donghyuck _

_ you like are uhm very  _

_ popular? _

_ I was just scared you would find me annoying  _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ well I did _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ :(( _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ but i don't anymore _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ so what do you think _

_ about me now? _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ you know how you like me, _

_ the feeling might be mutual  _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ it might be or it is _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ it _

_ it is mutual _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ :))) _

_ I'm coming to your house _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ what? _

_ no. _

_ it's nearly 4am _

  
  


_ **Minhyung** _

_ I don't care. stay by your window. _

_ I'm coming there in a bit _

  
  


_ **Me** _

_ wait Minhyung  _

_ my parents might hear you WAIT _

_ omg is that you singing outside _


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING it's super CHEESY and uh yeah I'm sorry I can't write scenes like this

Donghyuck jumped out of his bed in a hurry and tip toed to his window. A faint voice could be heard from the outside and his heart began to beat faster and faster as he neared the window. He grabbed the handle gently and slowly opened it, hoping that the sound of the metal rubbing against each other wouldn't cause his parents wake up. 

"Hey, boy, at the top of the blue house," Mark sang as be grabbed onto a pipe which was at the bottom of Donghyuck's window. He had a small smile on his face as he looked up at Donghyuck, his eyes glistening with happiness. "Into the hot sun, smile and laugh."

Donghyuck poked his head out and watched Mark climb up the pipe; it looked as though he had done this before — he hadn't, but his swimming lessons (what?) somehow managed to help him. 

"The thing I want to do most right now," Mark continued singing whilst he reached the top and held onto the window sill with a tight grip. "Is to kiss you before you can say anything."

Donghyuck stared at Mark as he put his knee on the bottom of the window and pushed it to the side. He reached in and anchored himself to the wall before turning his attention back to Donghyuck. Mark placed his hand over Donghyuck's cheek and caressed it softly. But before he could continue, he snapped out of his trance and awkwardly stuttered.

"If that's, uhm...okay? Haha, yeah?" Mark nervously said, his eyes darting from Donghyuck's lips and then back to his eyes. "Can I—"

"You're so slow!" Donghyuck exclaimed before grabbing Mark's face and pulled him into a kiss. 

Mark let out a sound of surprise but eased into the kiss. He felt Donghyuck wrap an arm around his waist to hold him in place as Mark brought his free hand around the younger's neck. After so many years of, well, day dreaming about Donghyuck, he finally got to kiss him. 

"You're warm," Mark mumbled as he pulled away from Donghyuck, his eyes half lidded as he kept them glued to Donghyuck's lips and he heard a low chuckle.

"And you're cold," Donghyuck answered back, running a hand up and down Mark's back in an attempt to warm him up. "Wanna come—'

Before Donghyuck could finish his sentence, a click was heard from the door behind him and he panicked. He placed a hand on Mark's chest and pushed his aside, hurriedly shutting the window close as the door opened. 

"Donghyuck?" Jungwoo asked, slowly entering the room as Donghyuck tried his best not to laugh at Mark, who fell on the ground and muffled his whimpers with his hand. "Why are you awake, at this time?" 

Donghyuck gulped and then took a deep breath, only then realising that he had forgotten to breathe properly when kissing Mark, and then turned around to face a tired Jungwoo.

"Just heard some noises outside," Donghyuck lied and then shuffled over to his bed. "Just wanted to check our what it was."

"So what was it?" Jungwoo asked, walking over to the window.

"Uh it was nothing! Haha, just a cat," Donghyuck panicked, frantically waving his hands around and praying that his brother wouldn't see Mark outside.

"Oh," Jungwoo nodded, looking out of the window and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "I'm guessing Mark's the cat huh?"

"Ahh!" Donghyuck stuffed his face into a pillow and then cried out, "Don't tell mum and dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used was la la love by NCT dream just changed a few bits lmao not that anyways asked


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later :)

**☀️**

**Mork lee**

I want ice cream

  
  


**Me**

ayt. and?

  
  


**Mork lee**

And some cookies

  
  


**Me**

no as in,, what am I

supposed to do with

that information

  
  


**Mork lee**

give me some ice cream

and cookies :)

  
  


**Me**

no

  
  


**Mork lee**

but whyyy

  
  


**Me**

because Minhyung

you're literally in the

kitchen right now

  
  


**Mork lee**

I don't know where it is :((

  
  


**Me**

it's it the freezer you idiot

  
  


**Mork lee**

why are you so rude to me :(

  
  


**Me**

it's cos you're annoying

you sometimes make me

question why I married you 

  
  


**Mork lee**

:'O

  
  


**Me**

oh shutup I can hear you

laughing your head off

  
  


**Mork lee**

I'm hurt Hyuck 

  
  


**Me**

NO YOURE NOT!!

I can hear you laughing

  
  


**Mork lee**

no I'm not:))

  
  


**Me**

omg be quiet,, you're

gonna disturb the neighbours

  
  


**Mork**

I am quiet

  
  


**Me**

okay. that's it. I'm coming

to the kitchen.

  
  


**Mork lee**

why

  
  


**Me**

to shut you up

  
  


**mOrk**

with a kiss? :*

  
  


**Me**

ew no

  
  


**Mork lee**

hmmmm???

  
  


**Me**

I can see you blushing from

here. if you're gonna try to

flirt, at least don't get

flustered by doing it

  
  


**Mork lee**

i-

just please help me

get my ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck)


End file.
